


Soulgem

by Im_not_a_crack_pot



Series: Jondamiweek2019 [3]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_a_crack_pot/pseuds/Im_not_a_crack_pot
Summary: This is no how most of people meet their soulmates.





	Soulgem

Jon pulled Damian's body out of the water. As if it weren't exhausting already  to have the most bossy, grumpy partner in the world.

 

Jon dropped the boy on the sand and took off his glove to feel his pulse since his super hearing seemed to be failing him today.

 

Jon pulled out Damian's sleeves and he quickly dropped his arms when he saw it…

 

“You've got to be kidding me” Jon said.

 

Why just...WHY

 

Damian regained consciousness.

 

“What the hell Kent?!” he rubbed the back of his head. “You were supposed to have my back out there”

 

He stopped his rant as soon as he saw Superboy's 

pale face.

 

“What is wrong with you? Why are you looking at me like that?” Damian demanded

 

Jon's jaw was open in shock, his brain had still literally stopped working but he still managed to pull his sleeve up and showed the stone engraved on on his lower arm.

 

An azurmalacahite.

 

Damian squinted for a moment until a realization hit him, his eyes widened in shock and he quickly lifted his right arm and gasped at the sight of his skin. 

 

“No” Damian said softly “ No...no...nononononono  I REFUSED TO BELIEVE-

 

Jon continued to stare at the older boy.

 

This is no how he thought he would find his soulmate.


End file.
